Liefde
by captaincronut
Summary: Hier de nederlandse versie van mijn engelse verhaal LOVE. ziva brengt een avond door bij Tony, en komen heel dicht bij de grens van collega's en lovers. wat gebeurt er als ziva gewond raakt?
1. Chapter 1

"Ga naar huis", riep Gibbs van achter zijn bureau. Het was een lange dag geweest en het enige wat team Gibbs gedaan had was papierwerk.

Ziva was de eerste die naar de lift liep, ze leek nogal haast te hebben. Nog voor de liftdeuren dicht waren, stak Tony zijn hand ertussen, waardoor de deuren weer open gingen. "zo zo, jij hebt haast" zei hij. "valt wel mee hoor!" antwoorde Ziva. "Ik wil gewoon graag naar huis na zo'n lange dag."

"zullen we anders wat lekkers bestellen of ergens gaan eten? Ik betaal." Ziva moest lachen. "En waar heb ik dat aan te danken?" Zei ze. "Nergens aan, gewoon zomaar, gewoon met een collega wat eten, en misschien een film daarna bij mij thuis?" "Oke vooruit, maar jij betaald en ik kies de film" "Oke, deal, maar niet The sound of music!" Reageerde Tony, wetenden dat dat haar lievelingsfilm was, en dat hij er gek van zou worden.

Ze hadden pizza besteld en zaten bij Tony thuis op de bank. Daarna keken ze naar de film The Proposal, en Tony voelde dat Ziva dichter tegen hem aan kroop met haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn arm om haar heen, en wonder boven wonder liet ze het niet alleen toe, maar kroop nog dichter tegen hem aan.

Voor een tijdje kon hij zijn ogen niet van haar af houden. "Tony, let je ook nog op de film of kun je alleen nog maar naar mij kijken?" Snel keek hij weer naar de film, maar in zijn ooghoeken keen hij af en toe nog naar haar. Hij kon niet anders, ze was zo mooi hoe ze in zijn armen lag.

Tony begon wat met haar haar te spelen, even later merkte hij dat ze in slaap begon te vallen en toen hij dacht dat ze sliep, stopte hij met het spelen van haar haar. "Niet stoppen" zei ze. "Ik vind het fijn" "Oke." Hij ging weer verder en keek ondertussen naar de film.

Aan het einde van de film begon Ziva ineens te snurken, voor Tony het teken dat ze nu echt sliep. Hij stond op zonder haar wakker te maken en pakte een kussen en wat dekens. Hij kon het niet maken om haar nu nog naar huis te sturen, het was inmiddels half 2 geworden.

Hij begon ook moe te worden en ging zelf ook naar bed, en wist zeker dat hij alleen was gegaan. Maar toen hij wakker werd, was hij niet meer alleen. Hij had geen idee hoe ze er kwam, maar Ziva lag naast hem. Zijn armen om haar heen, en die van haar om hem heen. _"Zo wil ik elke dag wel wakker worden" _Dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij kon zo nog wel uren blijven liggen. Langzaam viel hij weer in slaap.

Hij schrok wakker door een doordringend geluid, zijn telefoon. Snel nam hij op, proberend Ziva niet wakker te maken.

"DiNozzo" zei hij.

"Ja, Gibbs hier, waar blijf je? Je had een uur geleden hier moeten zijn! en heb jij Ziva gesproken, want ik ze neemt haar telefoon niet op"

"Damn, we hebben ons verslapen! We komen er zo snel mogelijk aan baas! tot zo!" En daarmee hing hij op.

"Ziva! Wakker worden, Gibbs heeft gebeld, we hadden al een uur op het werk moeten zijn!"

Tony was even vergeten dat Ziva altijd met haar pistool onder haar kussen slaapt, alleen had ze die nu niet onder zijn kussen liggen. Daarom kreeg hij nu een stomp in zijn gezicht. "Äuw!" Vol op zijn neus! De klap was zo hard, dat hij even duizelig werd en zelfs achterover viel. Al snel proefde hij een druppentje bloed dat over zijn lippen liep. _"Shit! Nou dat ook nog!" _Dacht hij.

"Oh sorry Tony!" riep Ziva die eindelijk wakker was geworden van zijn schreeuw. Snel pakte ze een doekje uit de badkamer en maakte zijn gezicht schoon.

"Sorry het was een reflex Tony, je weet dat je me niet wakker moet maken, je moet wel een hele goede reden hebben!"

"Die heb ik zeker" antwoordde hij. "Gibbs belde me net, we hadden een uur geleden al op het werk moeten zijn!"

"Damn" schold Ziva.

Snel sprong Tony onder de douche en vervolgens Ziva. Ze ontbeten snel, en gingen zo snel als ze konden naar het werk. Ze gingen maar met hun eigen auto, anders zou het wel erg verdacht over komen. Gibbs mocht natuurlijk niet weten, dat Ziva bij Tony had geslapen. Ze mochten natuurlijk rule#12 niet breken.

Ze kwamen tegelijk aan op de Navy Yard, en Mcgee en Gibbs keken op toen ze samen de Bullpen binnen kwamen.

"Wat toevallig, ze komen allebei precies te gelijk aan en ook nog te laat! Ziva wat deed jij bij Tony? WOW en Tony wat is er met je gezicht gebeurt? Je neus is helemaal dik en blauw, en het bloed! "

"Laat me raden! Je maakte Ziva wakker en uit reflex sloeg ze je, omdat ze haar pistool niet onder haar kussen had" Lachte Gibbs "Volgens mij moet je het maar even na laten kijken bij Ducky, het ziet er niet goed uit!. Ziva jij gaat met hem mee, jij hebt het tenslotte veroorzaakt... Het is maar goed dat we geen zaak hebben."

Tony en Ziva gingen naar Ducky, die blij was dat hij eens iets kon doen. Niet dat het een leuke reden was, maar beter dan dat hij een lijk binnen zou krijgen.

"Ik heb helaas slecht nieuws voor je Tony" begon Ducky. "Je neus is gebroken, het gaat goed blauw worden, en je zult er nog behoorlijk veel last van hebben, misschien heb je zelfs een lichte hersenschudding erbij, omdat je me vertelde dat je bijna omviel en even duizelig werd. Ik zou als ik jou was, maar een paar dagen in bed blijven."

Tony werd naar huis gestuurd voor de komende drie dagen. Hij had vreselijke hoofdpijn, en ging direct naar bed zodra hij thuis was. Zodra zijn hoofd het kussen raakte sliep hij.

Hij sliep vijf uur achter elkaar, toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Hij had geen zin om open te doen dus bleef liggen. pas toen het kloppen bleef aanhouden, deed hij open. Ziva stond voor de deur en liep direct naar binnen. Ze had soep, pijnstillers en thee meegebracht, want ze wist dan hij alleen maar ongezonde dingen in huis had zoals snacks en bier.

"ga jij maar weer in bed liggen, dan maak ik wat soep voor je, daar knap je van op" zei ze, en duwde hem met haar flirtende blik de slaapkamer in. Normaal zou hij zich verzetten, maar nu voelde hij zich vreselijk en wilde graag weer terug naar bed.

toen ziva aan kwam lopen met een dampende kop tomaten soep, was tony alweer in slaap gevallen. ze zette de kop neer op het nachtkastje en probeerde tony voorzichtig wakker te maken. Ze gaf hem zachtjes een kus op zijn voorhoofd, en tony werd bijna direct wakker. "hee, ik heb wat soep voor je, eet het helemaal op, want je knapt er echt van op, ik ben hier nog de hele middag en avond. dus als je wat nodig hebt, hoef je het maar te vragen.

"zo'n kus op mijn voorhoofd mag je me wel vaker geven, daar knap ik pas van op" zei tony. Ziva moest lachen "nou gelukkig heb je je humor nog" en gaf hem een kus op zijn hoofd, en gaf hem een kus op zijn mond.

"nu moet je je soep opeten en gaan slapen, anders komt het nooit goed. je weet het, ik ben in de buurt"

Snel daarna was Tony alweer in een diepe slaap. Hij werd wakken toen hij dacht dat hij zijn naam hoorde, maar Ziva stond niet aan zijn bed. Ineens hoorde hij iets, dat leek op brekend glas, en een schreeuw volgde. "_Ziva_" kon hij alleen maar denken. Zo snel als hij kon sprong hij uit zijn bed, hoe zeer zijn hoofd ook deed. En rende naar de woonkamer, waar hij dacht die geluiden te horen. Er was niemand te vinden, maar er lag bloed op de vloer, en het leek alsof er behoorlijk gevochten was. Hij zag de deur nog net dichtslaan voor hij het starten van een auto hoorde. Hij rende naar de deur, en zag nog net de auto heel hard wegrijden.

Hij zag een onbekend figuur, bewingingsloos op de grond liggen, met bloed op het hoofd, en duidelijk een steekwond in de buik en liep snel dichterbij. Hij hapte naar adem toen hij dichterbij kwam, hij herkende het figuur dat daar zo bewegingsloos lag, waarschijnlijk bewusteloos, of nog erger misschien wel dood.

De persoon die er lag was Ziva...


	2. Chapter 2

Zo snel als hij kon, keek Tony of hij nog een pols voelde. _"Gelukkig, ze leeft nog!" _Dacht hij. Zo snel hij kon hij het alarmnummer.

"Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, Ik heb hier mijn collega met een steekwond in haar buik, en haar hoofd bloed, ze is bewusteloos. Ik wil hier nu een ambulance" schreeuwde hij in zijn telefoon. Hij gaf zijn adres door en de persoon aan de andere kant van de lijn, liet weten dat er zo snel mogelijk iemand aan kwam.

Daarna belde hij Gibbs.

"Ja, Gibbs" hoorde hij al snel

"Tony hier, Ziva is net voor mijn huis neergestoken, en ik denk erg hard op haar hoofd geslagen. Ze is bewusteloos, en een ambulance is onderweg!"

schreeuwde hij in paniek.

"Rustig aan Tony, ik kom naar het ziekenhuis en wacht jullie daar op"

" Oke, tot zo baas"

Ondertussen probeerde Tony de steekwond zo veel mogelijk dicht te drukken met het vest dat hij aan had. Zo hield hij het bloeden een beetje tegen hoopte hij.

Eindelijk in het ziekenhuis aangekomen, stond Gibbs al op hun te wachten.

"hoe is ze?" Vroeg hij.

"Stabiel, maar ze moet nog geopereerd worden, ze heeft een lichte inwendige bloeding, ze is ook nog steeds bewusteloos. Ze heeft wel veel bloed verloren. Ik blijf vanacht bij haar, ik kan thuis toch niet slapen, en Ik wil er zijn als ze wakker wordt en als degene die dit haar aangedaan heeft nog terug komt"

"Oke, is goed" reageerde Gibbs "Maar er staat een bewaker voor haar kamer, want jij bent nog te zwak om jezelf en haar te beschermen"

"Oke"

Ziva verdween in de operatiekamer, en Gibbs ging terug naar de Navy Yard, waar nog heel veel papierwerk op hem lag te wachten.

Tony kon maar niet stilzitten in de wachtkamer, telkens stond hij weer op, liep heen en weer, ging weer zitten, en stond vervolgens weer op, om nog meer heen en weer te lopen. Zo ging het twee uur lang door.

"Familie van Ziva David? "riep de dokter door de wachtruimte. Tony stond direct op. " Jij bent familie?" Vroeg de dokter. "Uhm nee, maar ik ben haar collega" "sorry, maar ik mag alleen familie binnen laten" reageerde de dokter. "Uhm, ik ben ook haar vriend" zei tony daarop, niet wetende of dit zo slim was om te zeggen, maar hij moest en zou haar zien. "Oh, nou komt u maar mee dan. Ze is stabiel, maar heeft veel bloed verloren. Ze zal binnen een paar uur wel wakker worden."

Tony zat de hele nacht aan haar bed, zijn hand in die van haar. Ze zag er vreselijk uit, maar toch bleef ze het mooiste wat hij ooit gezien had, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij kon haar ogen niet van haar afhouden.

Hij schrok op van een lichte kreun, die kwam van Ziva. Hij keek op en zag dat ze langzaam haar ogen opende, en gaf haar een klein kneepje in haar hand.

"Tony?" zei ze bijna fluisterend.

"Ja, ik ben er, rustig maar"

"Waar ben ik? Wat is er gebeurd?

"Hey, je bent voor mijn huis neergestoken. En geslagen, met een of ander hard voorwerp. Hoe voel je je?"

"Mijn hoofd doet zeer, oww, en mijn buik ook" ze voelde aan haar hoofd dat bijna helemaal in het verband zat, en keek naar haar buik, waar een hele grote pleister over de steekwond heen zat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okee, hier hoofdstuk 3. De engelse versie is mooier denk, maar die zal ik zo snel ik kan uploaden.**

**Hope you like it ;)**

Ziva was die avond al snel weer in slaap gevallen, ze was erg moe en had veel pijn. De pijnstillers hielpen wel, maar niet genoeg. De volgende ochtend was Tony al vroeg wakker. Hij ging even koffie halen, en zei tegen de bewaker voor de deur dat er niemand naar binnen mocht, gehalve Gibbs of iemand anders van het team.

Toen hij even later terug kwam had hij twee grote bekers koffie in zijn handen. Hij wist niet of Ziva koffie mocht, maar hij nam het gewoon voor haar mee. Toen hij de kamer binnenkwam waar Ziva lag, zat ze rechtop in bed, met een boek dat Tony de vorige avond had zitten lezen.

"Hi Zi! Zo te zien voel je je al een stuk beter!" Zei hij

"Ja, de pijnstillers beginnen eindelijk te werken volgens mij, en ik ben ook niet meer zo moe. Oooh ik zie dat je koffie hebt! Eindelijk! Dat kan ik wel gebruiken."

"Dat is mooi!" zei hij terwijl hij op de rand van haar bed ging zitten en haar een beker koffie gaf. Zo zaten ze een tijdje te kletsen over van alles en nog wat. Hij kon zien dat ze al wat vrolijker en energieker werd. Of dat nou van de koffie kwam of niet, da maakte hem niets uit.

"Ik moet je dit toch echt vragen. Sorry Zi, maar kun je je herinneren wie dit gedaan heeft?" Vroeg hij na een tijdje.

"Ik... Ik weet het niet. nee ik kan niets herinneren" antwoordde ze.

"Kun je je herinneren of het een man of een vrouw is?"

"Ik weet het niet meer Tony! Dat zeg ik je toch!" Riep ze ineens. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen. "Sorry, ik dacht, misschien weet je dit wel. en ik wil degene te pakken krijgen dit je dit aangedaan heeft!."Reageerde Tony en hij gaf haar zachtjes een kus op haar voorhoofd en trok haar naar zich toe.

"Alsjeblieft, als je iets tebinnen schiet, zeg het me dan meteen, Ik wil die klootzak pakken die dit mijn Ziva aangedaan heeft" Hij realiseerde zich niet dat hij "mijn Ziva" zei. Zo noemde hij haar vaak, alleen nooit waar ze bij was. Hij was bang voor haar reactie, maar ze trok hem alleen maar dichter naar zich toe.

"Wacht eens! Ik weet de nummerplaat van de auto!" Riep Ziva ineens.

"Echt! oooh dat is geweldig! Weet je het zeker? dan bel ik direct Mcgee!"Riep Tony net zo hard terug.

"Ja! heel zeker. Ik heb een fotografisch geheugen weet je nog? Ik wist dat het fout was dus keek naar de nummerplaat van de auto. Ik denk dat ik niet meer weet wie het was omdat... ja waarom niet eigenlijk? mischien had hij een bivakmuts op ofzo? ik weet niet... Nouja de nummerplaat is in ieder geval..4LAM390"

"Oke super! Ik laat het direct nakijken door Mcgee.

Tony belde direct Mcgee, na 5 keer overgaan nam hij pas op.

"Waarom deed je naar zo lang over Mcbusy?" Riep hij door de telefoon.

"Sorry, kon mijn telefoon niet vinden."antwoordde Mcgee.

"zeg geen sorry, het is een teken van zwakte!" Hoorde Tony de stem van Gibbs op de achtergrond zeggen.

"Sorry baas" Zei Mcgee weer.

"Mcgee!" Hoorde hij Gibbs weer schreeuwen.

Tony moest lachen in zichzelf.


End file.
